


It's Just The Cruelty Of Love

by CatCalls



Series: Collar Full [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Torture, Dark, M/M, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "...But he shouldn't fear, for as long as Alastor found others that helped to sate his urgency, his hunger, he would never hurt him.For you didn’t hurt the one you love."
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Collar Full [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	It's Just The Cruelty Of Love

Alastor hummed, tension leaving his body, joy coursing through his veins making him feel high and inspired, delightened, finally being able to make his most recent imagery come to life. His signature smile was as sharp as the knife he was holding, and it grew a little bit more natural with every pained scream and desperate cry that was let out by the figure tied down in front of him. 

The poor man looked absolutely miserable and beautiful, cut, bleeding and bruising, wonderfull. Ah. The gorgeous thrill of a new work slowly coming to life by his hand, with precise technique and daring actions, taking risks, selecting where to glide the blade next, which place to smear with more red. Red was such a fantastic color, brilliant and captivating and  _ alive,  _ it made a perfect decoration, and it was such an ironic touch too, something that spoke so boldly of life, covering something that surely was  _ not.  _ What a humorous concept! Alastor cackled thanks to it.

Then he sighed, entertained and peaceful as he harshly plugged his weapon forward, piercing cleanly through the chest, mere inches away from the heart. The figure screeched and then gagged with the blood that was making way out of his mouth, gurgling, tears streaming out of honey eyes that slowly were losing the flicker of light that signaled being alive. Alastor purred, enlightened, spotting the subtle note of the present crescendo, knowing it was moment for the grand finale, and so, he twisted the knife, hearing the subsequent wail, considerably weaker than the last, as was the next sound that came after that.

And he enjoyed those sounds while he continued to work, accompanying them with a symphony of his own, courtesy of humming his favorite tune in a tender manner.

And a little after the whimpers and cries had died down completely, light leaving the eyes the corpse, ribs cracking under the pressure of Alastor’s fingers and flourishing like a pretty flower adorning the still pulsing heart. His smile became even bigger, purring with satisfaction and making the finishing details of his newest masterpiece, carving a tactful ’ _ A’  _ on the center of the organ, a soft gesture of affection accompanied by the last flutter of the heart, that signaled also the last spasming of its owner.

And Alastor let out a sound of utter satisfaction, breathing in deeply and surely, smile smaller and smitten, with one of his gloved hands moving through the ebony strands of the corpse, almost affectionate, and he stood up, cleaning his tools and putting them back into his suitcase, he ensured no trace was left of him aside from his signature detail before giving one last longing look to the body resting mangled and broken, as to convey it to memory, before making way to his car. 

He furrowed his eyebrows with his smile not wavering, seeing the places where his clothes had caught part of the carnage and knowing they would leave a mess on the leather of his car too, Nifty would not be pleased with the little bit of extra work. But Alastor knew she wouldn’t disappoint him with her services. He also took notice of the hour it was, glowing numbers signalling  _ 2:07 _ in the morning and eyes going wide with surprise, how time flew when you did something you enjoyed! 

But he should more than surely get home soon, his beloved was, after all, waiting for him.

[...]

When Alastor arrived in front of his complex he parked on his own, putting his usual red coat over the rest of his soiled clothes, suitcase held firmly by one of his now clean gloved hands, thankfully for him, there was not the guard that ensured no one unknown could make it through the main door of the building, so he would be able to cross the the reception without any issues. If he was honest with himself, the aesthetic of the current time period, so present in edifications like this one was extremely disatisfying for his tastes, but alas, that was the prize of luxury today and he needed to live with it.

Soon enough, he was opening the entrance of his home and stepping inside, he admired the classy touch that he had ensured to give to the place, he trekked inside, walking to the bathroom that held one of his change of clothing, putting the ones he was wearing into a bag, hearing a few minutes later a soft knock on the door. That had to be Niffty, efficient as ever.

Not wanting to leave her waiting, Alastor opened the door minutely, greeting her pleasantly and handing over the bag, suitcase and car keys into her hands. She was petite, but handled the weight of the objects with no difficulty, smiling, big, aborably and unsettling.

“Please, do ensure that all of it is back along with the car by seven o’clock, spotless, you know where to put my, ah,  _ tools, _ like always”. His tone was amicable, but his smile acquired a more sinister undertone, to ensure compliance even when he knew Niffty would not do something reckless.

“Of course, sir!” The woman chirped with no hesitation or fear visible on her tone or body language, without being prompted, she added: “He drank a little over half a bottle of wine, he took out to cups though, gulped directly from the bottle after waiting two hours and then headed to the bedroom.”

“I see”, Alastor hummed, eyes half-lidded as he pondered the information “Thank you, darling.”

And she left after that.

Alastor for his part, closed the door, padding towards his room with a mild sense of urgency, the fact that Husk had not taken out a bottle of whisky and gulped it down completely meanted that he had stopped waiting more out of boredom than annoyance, which meanted Alastor was not getting the cold-shoulder that night, and that his lover might decide to humor him for a bit. Better not tempt his luck by delaying any further, though.

The room was dark, barely illuminated by the pale rays of light flickering through the closed curtains, the only sounds came in the form of the snores being made by the figure resting passively under the covers, Alastor allowed his expression to become a little softer and he quietly approached the bed, sitting and extending one of his hands to trace lightly a strand of ebony hair, causing Husk to stir lightly, he chuckled, amused, and bend down to place a small kiss on the temple, that action caused the sleeping man to frown, honey eyes beginning to open and blink dumbly do to being pulled out of sleep so abruptly. Alastor chuckled.

“Did I wake you? My apologies, that was far from my intention.” The phrase carried the perfect amount of false regret to sound sincere, except it wasn’t, and it was clear Husk knew that, because he glared at him with all the hatred he could muster while waking up.

“Fucker”. Was the raspy and quiet accusation that made the curvature on his lips to turn more playful “You make me wait for you and then treat me as the fucking clown of your midnight circus, have some fucking decency at least.” Then he huffed “Where the hell were you, anyway, bastard?”

“Hmm, worried about me, my dear? How sweet!” The scoff that granted him made him laugh, he molded his expression to be slightly sheepish “I was working on the script for my next show and I lost track of time, I didn’t know you would be waiting.”

The answer was clearly not what Husk wanted to hear, with his lips forming a tight line and eyes becoming icy. Again, Alastor was reminded that his partner was no idiot, and he had been suspecting  _ something,  _ for a while now, never prying to much, though, for that too would be the stupidest thing to do “Don’t lie to a lier, damn it”, he spat after a while, but added nothing else, still, the crease of worry that crept into his expression was no difficult to miss. “Even better, just shut the fuck up and sleep, asshole.”

“But our conversation was just beginning to get interesting!” Alastor replied, quick and cruel, laying down next to the other male, scooting closer and embracing him to whisper on his ear “Would you like to know what I really did?”

Husk shuddered between his arms and sneered, delivering a punch to his chest and making him wheeze, he squirmed in his grasp, turning around to avoid facing him “I told you to shut the fuck up.”

And that was the last clipped set of words that the other directed to him. He laughed still, seeing the tremors that still shook Husk’s frame from time to time, stopping slowly as he began to drift back to sleep, and he wondered if he was able to smell the tang of blood on him.

His darling Husk was such an open book, and paranoia and angst were such a delectable emotions on him. But he shouldn't fear, for as long as Alastor found others that helped to sate his urgency, his hunger, he would never hurt him. 

For you didn’t hurt the one you love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very sorry for all of this OoC, no good, very bad works.
> 
> But thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
